Una manera más de amar
by heros
Summary: El sexo o el amor cortés no son las únicas maneras de amar, especialmente cuando lo más querido se pierde y te hace perder la cordura. Contiene escenas Gore, personaje OOC.


Advertencias: Lo primero de todo, el fic no me pertenece, sino de un amigo llamado Jaiwen que me ha autorizado su publicación. El fic contiene escenas violentas que pueden herir la sensibilidad de los lectores; del mismo modo conviene recalcar - ante la posible avalancha de criticas de advanceshippers- que la chica fue elegida sin ánimo de ofender a nadie ni su motivo fue hacer bashing, simplemente ha sido un **juego literario**.

El personaje principal está OOC por claras cuestiones argumentales.

* * *

Nunca imaginé que los intestinos tuvieran este sabor. La tibieza de la carne estimulaba mi mente para seguir consumiéndola, sinceramente era deliciosa, estaba excitado, nunca había devorado con tanta ansiedad, además era invadido por un gozo interno muy satisfactorio, seguramente éste era consecuencia de aniquilar al ser que tantas veces sostuvo un "te amo" cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad de mirar lo despejado de mis ojos. Ahora no tiene importancia, ella está perdida en las tinieblas mientras mis dientes despedazan los residuos del cuerpo perfecto que poseía. Pensé que los actos de canibalismos eran desagradables ahora retengo que estaba en un terrible error. Necesito el premio mayor, la razón de realizar esta acción macabra -además de ser guiado por mis instintos crudos y psicópatas-, necesito tener entre mis manos el órgano vital de todo ser humano, requiero lamer y desgustar esa víscera que aún palpita.

¡Lotería!, ahora lo tengo sobre mis palmas. Mi boca tiembla y reclama probarlo, las arterias de conducción sanguínea aún no están desprendidas, no me interesa, lo morderé, anhelo sentir el sabor que seguro calcinará mis labios. Al masticar el mínimo trozo de aquel objeto que tiempo atrás rugía de poder, sentí delirios, experimenté sensaciones inusuales. La mezcla de sabor era perfecta, la sangre yacía en mis labios al igual que el gusto a metal, eran de mi agrado. "Me desmayé"

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, el motivo de aquella decaída fue el potente mineral, me había empachado de sangre, también hay que recalcar que el aroma de su perfume mezclado con el líquido rojo creaban una atmósfera hermosa. Mantenía sujeto el órgano, cuando me percaté de su lindo rostro, ese semblante que muchas veces besé, su pelo castaño estaba intacto, demasiado limpio para este ambiente, decidí jugar un poco, lo manché con el líquido dominante en el lugar. Le sonreí, total, la amo aún después de muerta, acerqué mi rostro al de ella, ya no tenía el brillo que la caracterizaba, ¡qué esperaba!, ahora pertenece al mundo sofocante donde nada tiene sentido. Mis labios se unieron al de ella, fue el beso más frío que probé, le acaricié las mejillas manchando su rostro completamente, luego le besé la nariz como en los viejos tiempos cuando nuestros juegos infantiles no tenían final.

Me levanté y quedé de pie, ahora tenía una nueva meta, tendría que devorar definitivamente el pequeño corazón de mi novia, la tarea fue pesada, ya que me fui aturdimiento con el sabor, pero todo terminó positivamente. Tendría que esperar un rato para poder digerir todo lo que había comido, obviamente mi estómago no iba a ser el recipiente que iba acoger todo el cuerpo de mi chica, las extremidades serían escondidas de la mejor manera posible al igual que los órganos restantes, mi mente sólo señalaba dos intestinos más, un pulmón y el hígado.

No tenía mucho tiempo, ya que en cualquier momento podría ser sorprendido, rápidamente saqué una bolsa, coloqué las vísceras que mencioné con anterioridad. Ahora, sólo me faltaba ocultar el cuerpo, porque prácticamente estaba entero. La cargué como lo hice la primera vez que realizamos el "amor", aún mi conciencia no me atormentaba pero era cuestión de tiempo para que muriera con los remordimientos, espero que eso no me afecte, al menos no ahora. Caminé un poco hacia la parte trasera del lugar, donde tenía preparado todo ya que esto lo había planeado. La coloqué dentro del hoyo que anoche cavé. Le besé la frente dejando rastros de saliva con sangre. Una Lágrima surcó mi sucia cara, una tristeza patética invadía mi corazón, era un imbécil, en el limbo me castigarán de la peor manera, pero lo espero ansioso, siempre consideré que la gente debe hacerse responsable de sus acciones, aunque sino lo hiciese de todos modos sería sacrificado con mis pecados. Lentamente fui derramando la arena encima de ese cuerpo que tenía un fruto mío en su interior, me dolió el alma pero no podía desobedecer al destino, fui un arma creada para matar.

Había pasado unos instantes cuando me derramé a llorar, aunque claramente era sin sentido ya que sólo los cobardes atacan sin piedad a las personas que menos daño les pueden relacionar. Me limpié la cara, aunque era un intento en vano ya que la sangre y la tierra sólo la marcaban en mayor extensión, mi mano acarició el pequeño espacio de barro que había formado el líquido que se emitió de mis desgastados ojos. Y sin más, le regalé unas últimas palabras a la chica que tiempo atrás me llenaba de felicidad. "Te amo May".

Regresé a la habitación, le di una limpieza acompañada de velocidad. Sabía que no podía ocultar mis huellas ante la visión de Noctowl, al igual que mi aroma al potente olfato de Arcanine. En mi vago esfuerzo roce con el arma asesina, mi siempre fiel Katana, ésta es un recuerdo de mi padre, aunque a él nunca lo conocí me dejó una herencia que siempre sirve ante la adversidad. Su eficacia lo hace mi mejor amiga, aunque lo más duro que ha hecho por mí es esta perdida reciente que acaba de obtener, aún recuerdo como empezó todo…

- Flashback-

_— May, tengo algo que decirte, por favor, preséntate en mi casa a las doce de la tarde, te amo coordinadora hermosa. — Sabía que al momento que leyera su contestadora vendría de inmediato, nunca me había defraudado, lástima que nunca presintió su inminente fin, dado que siendo su novio confiaba en mí ciegamente, solamente que no sabía el tipo de basura que mi esencia en realidad ocultaba._

_Al momento que ella tocó el timbre, me emocioné ya que sería mi primera víctima humana, debo admitir que Pikachu tenía un sabor complemente desagradable, tuve que condimentarlo para poder saborear la carne fresca que obtuve de él. Lentamente le abrí la puerta, al verme ella me abrazó por la cintura como de costumbre y me besó, esa caricia fue la última que me otorgó, nuestra combinación de saliva y amor era tan dulce que lo disfruté como nunca. Luego la invité a sentarse en la sala, subí por mi arma, mientras ella esperaba distraída en aquel lugar._

_Al bajar la vi muy contenta, eso hizo que me emocionará más. Lo sé, soy un maniático, pero eso no me importó, la miré._

_— Te amo mi niña, pero no te merezco eres mucho para mí. Aún así el destino tiene preparado algo para esta basura que tienes enfrente de ti._

_— ¿De qué hablas Ash…? — La katana le perforó un punto vital dañando severamente una arteria principal, como si de un Bisturí se tratara mi objeto carente de vida finalizó el trabajo._

_— ¿Por qué…? —El aliento se le acabó, cayó muerta en mis brazos, todo esto mientras mi lengua remojaba mis labios._

Fue un suceso hermoso, nunca lo olvidaré. Ahora sólo me queda evitar a la justicia, tengo mis métodos para hacerlo, por eso no siento preocupación, además mientras tenga esta poderosa arma las muertes seguirán, mataré a mujeres, hombres y pokemon por igual, seré reconocido como el asesino en serie más famoso de la historia.

Se preguntarán porque mi siniestro cambio, todo fue gracias a conseguir mis sueños tan joven, es decir lograr ser el mejor maestro pokemon y tener una pareja, todo era tan fácil y aburrido. ¿Qué mejor que cambiar esa vida o no?, desde ahora todo será dolor para las personas aledañas a mí, total, ya he pasado lo más difícil. "Aniquilar al amor de mi vida".


End file.
